Heroes of Tomorrow (TV Series)
Heroes of Tomorrow is a TV series that takes place in the same universe as Knight and Man of Steel. Cast Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter Victor Garber as Martin Stein/Firestorm Franz Drameh as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson Brandon Routh as Ted Kord/Blue Beetle Caity Lotz as Sara Bertinelli/Scout Maisie Richardson as Amaya Jiwe/Vixen Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood/Citizen Steel Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl Falk Hentschel as Carter Hall/Hawkman Amy Pemberton as the voice of Brainiac Dominic Purcell as Kenneth Braverman/Conduit/Chronos Wentworth Miller as Alex Trent/Bloodsport Patrick J. Adams as Rex Tyler Recurring John Borrowman as Roger Elliot/Hush Matt Letscher as Zod Casper Crump as Vandal Savage Episodes Season One #"Pilot, Part 1"-In the year 2166, Vandal Savage has successfully conquered the entire planet. In an effort to save humanity, time traveler Rip Hunter travels back to the year 2016 to assemble a group of superheroes and supervillains to team up and stop Savage's rise to power: Ted Kord, Sara Bertinelli, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson and Dr. Martin Stein, Kenneth Braverman, Alex Trent, Carter Hall, and Kendra Saunders. With the team assembled, Hunter takes them to 1975 to talk to Professor Boardman, a leading expert on Vandal Savage, to get assistance in locating Savage. While providing information on Savage, Boardman also reveals that he is the son of Kendra and Carter from one of their past lives. Meanwhile, a time-traveling bounty hunter named Chronos attacks Hunter's ship, the Waverider. The team is able to regroup and escape, but not before Professor Boardman is wounded and dies. The attack forces Hunter to reveal that Chronos is after him for stealing the timeship and going on the mission against the wishes of the Time Council and that part of his quest is based on his desire for revenge on Savage for murdering his wife and child in his time and seeks to avert the event. #"Pilot, Part 2"-Still in 1975, the team infiltrates a weapons auction, believing that Savage will be selling the nuclear warhead seen at the end of the previous episode. Savage becomes aware of their presence and orders that the team be killed. They all escape, but not before a piece of Ted's suit is left behind. Angry at the recklessness, Hunter points out what happens and how the technology of Ted's suit will be used to create super weapons that lead to the destruction of Metropolis in 2016. The team splits up, with Professor Stein, Jax, and Sara retrieving the missing piece of Ted's suit while Ted, Alex, and Kenneth go in search of the dagger that killed Kendra and Carter in their first life. The dagger turns out to be in the home of Savage, who imprisons the men and forces them to call the rest of the team. Kendra and Carter go after Savage while the rest take on Savage's men. During the fight, Savage kills Carter with the dagger, revealing that only Kendra can wield it to kill him. Kendra is injured, and the team is forced to retreat and plan a new strategy. #"Blood Ties"-While still in 1975, due to the fact that Kendra's injury from being stabbed prevents them from attempting to head to another time, Sara convinces Rip that another way to stop Vandal Savage would be to take away his financial resources. Rip locates the bank where Savage keeps his money and he and Sara go there to steal the funds. They realize that Savage's men are guarding the bank, so they take one captive to obtain information on Savage. They learn that Savage is using Carter's blood to give his own men longer lives. Rip and his team engage Savage and reclaim Carter's body, but Rip inadvertently gives Savage the information he will eventually use to kill Rip's wife and son in 2166. Meanwhile, Kendra's condition worsens, requiring Ted to use his suit to stop pieces of the dagger that stabbed her from reaching her heart. Trent attempts to change his own family's fate by preventing his father from entering prison, but his efforts ultimately change nothing. Rip charts a course for 1986, so that the team can intercept Savage again. #"White Knights"-The team arrives in Washington, D.C. in 1986 to find a document that will lead them to Savage. The team infiltrates the Pentagon and retrieves a government file that points them toward scientist Valentina Vostok in the Soviet Union. Chronos tracks the team and Rip is forced to use Russian fighter jets to assist in taking down Chronos. While Ted and Trent go after Vostok, Rip tracks a time anomaly outside of Moscow. Rip finds his mentor, Zaman Druce, who offers to pardon Rip and return his new team to their time if Rip voluntarily surrenders. The pardon is a trick and Druce attempts to kill Rip. With help from the team, Rip survives, but Chronos and Druce escape. Back on the ship, Rip has Sara and Kendra work together to tame the feral nature that resides in each of them. Dr. Stein infiltrates a research lab and discovers Savage is trying to build an army with the same abilities as Firestorm. Dr. Stein absorbs the energy in Savage's thermal core, but he, Ted, and Kenneth are captured by the Soviets. #"Fail-Safe"-Valentina attempts to trick Dr. Stein into revealing the Firestorm formula, but he refuses. The team brokers a deal with the Bratva to get into the gulag where Ted, Kenneth, and Stein are being held prisoner. Before they leave, Rip pulls Sara aside and tasks her with killing Stein, should they fail to rescue him, in order to prevent a potential future where an army of Firestorms have destroyed the world. Savage has Ted and Kenneth tortured in front of Stein to force him to talk. Obtaining the formula, Valentina discovers that Stein is the other half of Firestorm. The team arrives at the gulag just as Valentina enters a reactor to start absorbing energy from a new thermal core. Trent rescues Kenneth and Ted, but Valentina merges with Stein to create a Soviet Firestorm. Jefferson is able to reach Stein's consciousness and force the two to separate. Without Stein or a quantum splicer, Valentina cannot control the nuclear reaction inside of her and ultimately is destroyed. As the team moves into the time stream, they are attacked by Chronos, who forces them to crash land in Gotham of 2046. Here, they are confronted by a black-suited vigilante who they mistake for Bruce Wayne/Batman. #"Gotham 2046"-The black-suited vigilante turns out not to be Bruce and attacks the team. They retreat back to the Waverider to make repairs and leave 2046. Rip, Sara, Trent, and Kenneth head to Gordon Industries to find an essential part needed to repair the ship. The team comes across a fight in the city between a new gang and Batman. Sara follows the vigilante, who turns out to be Lucius Fox, Jr. under the alias of Tim Drake. Tim reveals that Bruce is believed to be dead since vanishing 15 years prior when the son of Slade Wilson, Grant Wilson, arrived in Gotham with an army and took over. While searching through Bruce's old hideout, Sara and Rip find a 61 year old Bruce, still alive and missing an arm. Bruce directs them to where they can find what they need, but he refuses to help in the struggle. Bruce also reveals that Sara and Ray never returned from their initial departure from 2016. In a fight with Grant's men, Tim is taken prisoner. Sara goes to Bruce and convinces him to resume the Batman mantle. Sara and Bruce then stop Wilson from executing Tim. With the rest of Rip's team as backup, Bruce is able to defeat Grant for good. With the ship repaired, the team re-enters the time stream. #"Marooned"-Vandal Savage's trail goes cold and Rip is unable to track it without an upgrade to Brainiac's software. The team receives a distress call from another time ship, the Akeron, so Rip decides to steal the disabled ship's A.I. software. Rip, Dr. Stein, Jefferson, and Kenneth board the Akeron. Everyone but Stein is captured by time pirates who want the Waverider, which the pirate captain attempts to board, but Rip initiates protocols to protect it. As such, the pirates fire on the Waverider, damaging the hull. Sara and Trent attempt to fix the hull, but get locked in the room, from which the air is slowly leaking out. As Stein rescues the others, Ted flies into space to repair the hull from the outside and almost dies. Meanwhile, Kenneth betrays the team and leads the pirates to the Waverider. Rip and the others retake the Akeron while Sara and Trent stop Kenneth and the pirates on the Waverider. The Akeron's captain thanks Rip by providing Brainiac's upgrade and a tip on Savage's location. Trent promises to take care of Kenneth, so that he does not betray the team again, and apparently kills Kenneth at an unknown place and time. #"Night of the Hawk"-Rip and the team arrive in 1958 Oregon to investigate a series of murders seemingly tied to Savage. Infiltrating a mental institution, Sara discovers that Savage is a doctor there under the name Curtis Knox. Ted and Kendra pose as a married couple to investigate in the suburbs, but discover that Savage lives there as well. Elsewhere, Jefferson is attacked by humanoid bird-like creatures created by Savage from an Nth metal meteorite similar to the one that gave Kendra and Carter their powers. While trying to get a wounded victim to the ship, Jefferson is abducted by the local sheriff and delivered to Savage. The team decides to go after Savage at the hospital, where he has already infected Jefferson with the Nth metal and transformed him into one of the creatures. Kendra confronts Savage, but he almost kills her before Ted rescues her. The rest of the team manages to recapture Jefferson. Back at the ship, Dr. Stein and Brainiac create a serum that cures Jefferson and the other victims. Chronos then arrives and storms the ship, which forces the Waverider to quickly leave, stranding Ted, Sara, and Kendra in 1958. #"Left Behind"-Chronos disables the Waverider and flees back into the timestream, taking Trent with him. Rip is forced to reset Brainiac to undo Chronos' sabotage, leaving the ship temporarily stranded in the timestream. Meanwhile, two years pass for Ted, Sara, and Kendra. Ted and Kendra build a life together while Sara rejoins (from her perspective) the League of Assassins. Rip and the rest of the team arrive in 1960 and get Ted and Kendra. They travel to Nanda Parbat to rescue Sara, but she has fully committed to Ra's al Ghul's mission and turns the team over to him as trespassers to be executed. Rip invokes the trial-by-combat ritual to save the team, with Kendra and Sara named as the champions to fight. Elsewhere, Chronos reveals himself to Trent as Kenneth, having been found by the Time Masters and trained to be their bounty hunter. Kendra is able to get through to Sara just as Chronos arrives. Ra's frees the team, who successfully stops Chronos and discovers his real identity. Imprisoning him on the Waverider, the team decides to try to reform Kenneth. #"Progeny"-The team travels to 2147 to find Savage. They discover he is personally grooming a young child, Per Degaton, who will grow up to unleash a virus that decimates most of the planet and allows Savage to rule the world. After debating on whether to kill Per Degaton before he commits this act, the team decides to remove him from the timeline and prevent Savage's rise to power. The kidnapping does not affect the timeline, so Rip releases Per Degaton and implores him not to let Savage influence his decisions. Unfortunately, the team's intervention with Per Degaton only accelerates the timeline, causing the extinction event to take place sooner. Meanwhile, Ted finds his suit's technology has been used to create autonomous policing robots that Savage will use to help conquer the world and that his family line founded the company that created them. After settling his differences with Trent for the moment, Kenneth reveals that the Time Masters have released a group called the "Hunters," whose sole purpose will be to track down the team and kill each of them, including Kenneth for failing to apprehend Rip and the others. #"The Magnificent Eight"-The team travels to Salvation, South Dakota in 1871 to hideout from the Hunters. While Rip decides their next move, the rest of the team goes into town. After getting into a bar fight, the team meets Jonah Hex, who knows they are time travelers and once fought alongside Rip in years past. Kendra gets flashbacks from one of her previous lives and goes to investigate, while Ted and the rest of the team head back to town to defend against the Stillwater gang. Kendra and Sara follow the former's visions to an old woman, who turns out to be the Kendra from that time period. The woman tells Kendra about losing her own Carter (Hannibal Hawkes) and warns her not to love a different man, as it will always end in either heartbreak or tragedy. The team goes after the Stillwater gang and captures their leader, Jeb, but Jackson is apprehended as they escape. The team sets up a quick draw duel between Rip and Jeb to barter for Jackson's life. Rip wins, but the Hunters arrive before the team can leave. They defeat the Hunters, but not before they learn that the Time Masters have sent the "Pilgrim" to kill their younger selves. #"Last Refuge"-The Pilgrim begins targeting each of the team members. Brainiac uses the Pilgrim's temporal distortions to predict her next move. After they successfully rescue Kenneth and Sara's younger selves, Brainiac loses track of the Pilgrim's movements, allowing her to take out any of the team members without them knowing. The Pilgrim goes after Ted, but the team arrives just in time to save his former self and prevent Ted's death. Rip decides to abduct the rest of the team's infant selves to prevent the Pilgrim from killing any version of them. They are successful, bringing the infants to Rip's adoptive mother for her to look after until they can stop the Pilgrim. The Pilgrim kidnaps Jefferson's father, threatening to kill him and everyone else's loved ones unless they give themselves up to her. Rip agrees to give up his younger self from before he became a Time Master in exchange for everyone's lives. The Pilgrim agrees, but the team sets a trap for her. The Pilgrim is able to freeze the team as they attack, but fails to notice Rip's younger self as he stabs her. Distracted, the team is able to destroy the Pilgrim. Afterward, Ted and Kendra become engaged. #"Leviathan"-The team travels to London in 2166, to try to eliminate Savage just before he finally takes over the world. While investigating Savage, Kendra notices that one of his female officers is wearing a bracelet that she originally wore when she first died in ancient Egypt. The team plans to retrieve the bracelet, hoping that it will help them kill Savage. They also join forces with local rebels. The officer turns out to be Savage's daughter. Trent kidnaps her when he realizes she knows about the team, and he manages to convince her to assist them by showing her Savage's true nature. Ted helps Kendra melt the bracelet down and coat Carter's mace so that it can be used to kill Savage. Ted discovers that Savage's ultimate weapon is a giant robot, which then severely damages the Waverider. While the others go after Savage, Ted reverses the polarity of his suit so that he can fire lasers and takes out the robot. The mace works, but Kendra refuses to kill Savage when she learns that he has brainwashed that generation's incarnation of Carter to be his soldier. To save Carter's mind, she and Rip imprison Savage on the Waverider. #"River of Time"-Upon the revelation that the giant robot was technology from the distant future, showing Savage is manipulating time, Rip believes the Time Masters will finally sanction his mission and sets course for the Vanishing Point. Jefferson fixes the damaged time drive, but is exposed to time radiation which ages him prematurely, slowly killing him. Stein is forced to send him back to 2016 in the jump ship to reverse the process. Carter, now named Scythian Torvil, is kept prisoner while Kendra tries to restore his memories, causing a rift between her and Ted which effectively ends their relationship. Savage tries to manipulate each of the team members, allowing him to escape his cell. Just as Savage is about to kill Kendra, Scythian regains his memories as Carter and saves her, but is stabbed nonfatally by Savage before Kendra knocks out the villain. The team arrives at the Vanishing Point, where the Time Masters reveal that they have been working with Savage, who is to be sent back to 2166 to carry on with his plan while Rip and his team are put under arrest. #"Destiny"-Kenneth is taken to be reconditioned back into Chronos, while Kendra and Scythian are turned over to Savage as he returns to 2166. Sara and Trent, who evaded capture, make plans to rescue the team with the help of Brainiac. Druce explains to Rip that the Time Masters helped Savage because an alien race from the planet Thanagar will attack Earth in 2175 and only Savage is able to unite the world and stop them. Druce also reveals the Oculus, which the Time Masters used to manipulate Rip's team among various others to facilitate Savage's rise to power, including orchestrating the murder of Rip's family. Trent and Sara disable the other time ships and rescue the others. The team decides to destroy the Oculus before leaving the Vanishing Point, only to find Druce waiting for them with soldiers. Luckily, having recruited Martin's intermediate past self to help him, Jefferson returns in the jump ship and evens the odds. But the success of the Oculus' self-destruct costs the team Trent, who sacrifices himself to keep Kenneth from taking Ted's predestined death, taking Druce out with him. Mourning the loss of their comrade, the team plans to go after Savage as he learns of Druce's death and decides to make use of the time traveling technology at his disposal. #"Legendary"-Rip returns the team to 2016, unwilling to let them continue with his mission, but they insist on seeing it through. Kendra leaves a message for the team alerting them to Savage's presence in 1944 France, but they are unable to stop him and can rescue only Scythian. Savage reveals that the Thanagarians sent three meteors to ancient Egypt. He plans to use Kendra's and Scythian's blood to activate the meteors' alien technology and erase time back to 1700 BC, where he will rule. Dr. Stein deduces Savage's method: to conduct the same ritual across three separate time periods, creating a paradox that will facilitate time's destruction. He also concludes that radiation from all three meteors will render Savage mortal, so anyone can kill him. The team breaks up into pairs—Kenneth and Ted, Sara and Firestorm, and Rip and Scythian—and travel to 1958, 1975, and 2021, respectively. All three groups kill Savage. Ted and Firestorm destroy their meteors, and Rip uses the Waverider to send the last meteor into the sun before it explodes and destroys the Earth. Kendra and Scythian stay behind to defend in 2016 while the others decide to help Rip protect the timeline. Before they leave 2016, however, Rex Tyler arrives in a future version of the Waverider and warns the team of their impending death. Season Two #"Out of Time"-The team question Rex on his claims, and he explains that he is their second leader in the future, he then says that a man, who he doesn't give the name of, will end up destroying the Waverider and killing everyone. Rex then turns into light and disappears. Rip agrees to take everyone back if they want to, but at that moment, Brainiac infroms the team that a paradox has been spotted, and the team agree to go on the mission. When they make it there, they are shocked to see Alex Trent, who is apparently a living paradox, which means he could kill his own grandfather and still exist. They also find out he is part of a team known as the Legion of Doom, which consists of Alex, a time protected Zod, Lincoln March, ripped out of time the day before he was killed, and Roger Elliot, who is from the time he faked his own death. The two fight, and Rip attempts to punch Alex, only to be thrown back by nothing. The team retreats, since it is clear they will lose the fight. Once they get on to the Waverider, they are greeted by Rex Tyler, who doesn't recognize them. #"The Justice Society of America"-The team find out Rex is from a time before he met the Heroes, and is a member of the Justice Society. They meet Rex's team, consisting of Rex, Al Pratt, Dr. Mid-Nite, Stargirl, Obsidian, Alan Scott, Commander Steel, and Doctor Fate. Everything seems to be going along fine, until the Legion of Doom suddenly show up. The teams fight, with it ending in the Society being thrown through time. Rip and his team retreat, as the Society is more important than the Legion of Doom. Rip asks Brainiac what happened to the Society, and Brainiac reveals they where put in different points of time, and they believe they are from that time. Category:TV Series